


Back To You

by Shadowbob



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbob/pseuds/Shadowbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba finds solace in Clear when Noiz disappears until he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aoba went over everything in his head a million times but still couldn't seem to figure out why the blonde would leave. Two months had passed but the pain was still a little devastating. He went in search of Noiz's team and followed rumors all around Midorijima, but he kept coming up empty handed. He had no choice but to return to work and continue on with his life. He needed the distraction. Noiz had helped him to cope with losing Ren, Sei and the "other him", but now he was gone too. He felt hollow having lost so much in such a small amount of time. The people he had left in his life were very supportive and understanding, but for right now, the only thing that could help him to feel better, was time.

Aoba sighed sadly as he left Heibon and started a slow walk towards home. "Aoba-san!" He turned around to find Clear running after him.

"Hello Clear." He responded mechanically. He couldn't help but smile a little bit. Clear's constant upbeat attitude could be a little irritating at times, but Aoba had to admit that the albino's smile was contagious.

Clear bounced up to him. "May I walk you home Aoba-san?" He asked cheerfully, tipping his head to the side. Aoba gave him a nod and continued on walking with Clear happily following along beside him. He was telling Aoba about some shiny bottles he had found earlier and added to his collection, but Aoba was too deep in his own thoughts to really listen to him.

Clear looked down at his feet with a sad smile. "Ah, Aoba-san. Would you like to come over? I can show you all the new stuff I've picked up." He smiled one of his brilliant smiles at Aoba, halting his feet. Aoba had thought before that Clear was quite beautiful, but when he smiled like that it was so stunning he would sometimes be tempted to reach out and touch his face.

He quickly shook the thought from his head and returned Clear's smile. "Sure Clear. I would like that. Is tomorrow okay?"

Clear nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Aoba-san. I will come get you from home if that is alright?"

Aoba agreed and waved him good bye and for the rest of the walk home, he found himself thinking about the next day. Hanging out with Clear might be just what he needed. His cheerful attitude might be infectious enough to pull him out of his slump.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba was just finishing getting ready for Clear when he heard a knock at his veranda door. He let out a sigh and opened the door to let Clear in. "Good morning Aoba-san. Pardon the intrusion." Clear chirped as he stepped into Aoba's room.

Aoba rolled his eyes at him. "Clear, I thought I told you to use the front door." He was going to continue to scold him but it was a waste of breath. Clear would just whine like he always did when Aoba scolded him. "Just let me tell granny we're leaving." Aoba sighed as he left the room.

Clear took the opportunity to glance around Aoba's room. His eyes settled on the sleeping allmate body of Ren and he frowned. Aoba had it curled up on Ren's favorite pillow. It made him realize how badly Aoba needed to get out of his room. They had hung out a few times since the collapse of Oval Tower, but not since the night Aoba discovered Noiz had left.

The door to the room opened and Clear quickly pried his eyes away from the allmate before Aoba could notice. "Alright. I'm ready to go Clear." Aoba said flatly. Clear simply nodded in response to Aoba's emotionless attitude.

They walked out onto the veranda and Clear knelt down. "Hop on Aoba-san." Aoba climbed onto Clear's back and wrapped is arms around his neck as Clear stood. They had done this a couple of times now, so Aoba wasn't as nervous about it, but it still made his stomach lurch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clear landed expertly in front of his home that he had shared with his grandpa and gently let Aoba slide off his back. Aoba took a few seconds to let his stomach catch up with him before he followed Clear inside.

Aoba stopped just inside the door and looked around. "Wow this place looks good." He had helped Clear clean the house a little bit. It seemed he had continued on with the cleaning on his own. They headed up to Clear's room which, while clean, was still cluttered with bottles and marbles and other shiny treasures that Clear was prone to collect.

Aoba noticed that several shelves had been hung up on the wall and he looked them over curiously. "You hung shelves?"

Clear followed his gaze to the wall. "Yes, so I have somewhere to display my bottles." He smiled brightly making Aoba's breath hitch. "Aoba-san, would you like to help me with that?"

Aoba stared at him quietly for a second, admiring his smile that felt like it was just for him, before forcing his eyes away. His chest tightened and he suddenly felt very lonely. He thought spending time with Clear would make him forget about Noiz for a little bit, but for some reason Clear was reminding him of Noiz. He couldn't figure out why, the two were nothing alike.

It took a moment for Aoba to remember that Clear was still awaiting an answer. He cleared his throat and looked back up at Clear, giving him a small nod. "I would like that Clear."

They spent a few hours sorting glass bottles by color and size and placing them neatly on the shelves. Not all of them fit but the room already seemed so much bigger with some of the clutter organized.

They plopped down on the bed and admired their work for a few minutes. Neither of them said anything and Aoba noted that this didn't make him uncomfortable at all. There were no awkward silences with Clear. He had a very pleasant, calming presence despite all of his energy.

The silence was broken by the sound of Aoba's stomach growling. Clear laughed quietly into his hand as Aoba blushed, embarrassed. Aoba sat up straight and let out a small cough. "Would you like to go somewhere to eat? My treat."

Clear abruptly stopped laughing and looked over at him nervously. "I couldn't Aoba-san. I should be the one offering since Aoba-san was nice enough to help me." He waved his hands frantically as Aoba stood from the bed.

He couldn't help but think that Clear was really cute when he freaked out like that. He shook the thought from his mind and gave Clear a small, sincere smile. "Please, Clear, it's the least I could do for getting me out of the house today." Clear whined at Aoba's insistence, but eventually relented.

After eating, they walked around looking at some of the shops. Clear never had the chance to really look around Midorijima despite having spent his whole life there, so he was in awe at all the window displays and such. Aoba got them both hot chocolate and they sat in a park and drank it.

Noiz was still on Aoba's mind, but it didn't seem to hurt as much to think about him. He couldn't help but wonder if that had something to do with Clear. He peaked over at him out of the corner of his eyes to find him happily sipping his hot chocolate and swinging his feet. Clear noticed him looking and smiled warmly at him. Aoba could have sworn he felt his heart start up again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clear hopped down from the neighboring roof to Aoba's veranda and let him off his back. "Thank you for everything today, Clear. I really needed it."

Clear shook his head. "I should be thanking you Aoba-san." It seemed like he was going to say something else but instead he fell silent. He was watching Aoba intently.

A soft blush creeped across Aoba's cheeks at Clear's scrutinizing stare. He looked away to hide it but he could still feel Clear staring at him. It was making him anxious. "What is it?"

Clear blinked. "I had a lot of fun today......thank you Aoba-san." Clear's voice was soft as he spoke. He leaned forward slowly, making Aoba freeze. His eyes widened as he felt Clear's soft lips gently press against his own.

When Clear pulled away, Aoba's gaze dropped to his feet. "I'm sorry Aoba-san." Clear took a step back looking guilty. "That was cruel of me. I sho-" His sentence was cut short when Aoba pushed into him, pinning him to the railing. "A-Aoba-san?"

Aoba didn't know what he was doing exactly. Noiz crossed his mind for a split second as he kissed Clear. He poured all of his loneliness and sadness from the past two months into his kiss, hoping Clear wouldn't push him away. He never did. He accepted Aoba's feelings, even knowing they probably had nothing to do with him.

Aoba pulled away from the kiss and pressed his face into Clear's chest. His eyes stung as tears streamed down his face. Clear silently wrapped his arms around him and let him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really certain about posting this and I don't know yet if it's going anywhere. We shall see.


	2. Chapter 2

Aoba woke up the next morning, stuffy and miserable from crying himself to sleep. He sat up and reflected on the night before with a cringe. He felt ridiculous for having cried like he did. Clear left once Aoba calmed down saying it wasn't right for him to stay. Looking back, he was grateful for Clear's respect. 

He got himself out of bed and went downstairs to find Tae making breakfast. "Morning granny." He began setting the table.

"I didn't hear you come in last night." Tae huffed as she brought the food to the table. 

"Clear let me off on the veranda. It wasn't too late, but I didn't want to bother you."

They ate in a comfortable silence. Afterwards, Aoba helped Tae clear the table before heading upstairs to get ready for work.

Clear popped into his thoughts on more than one occasion throughout the day. He almost felt like he was betraying Noiz. Aoba knew that was ridiculous, Noiz was the one who left him. He owed nothing to him. Not that it mattered, he probably scared Clear away after his meltdown the night before.

There were hardly any customers or calls and Haga had been out on delivery the majority of the day. The silence made the day drag, but when it was time to leave Aoba found himself wondering where the day had gone. His days were like that now. Seemingly endless, and then all of a sudden they were over. 

Waving to Haga on his way out the door, Aoba allowed himself a second to appreciate the breeze outside. He turned when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, only to find Clear approaching him.

Clear greeted him with a smile. "Hello Aoba-san. I thought maybe I could walk you home again."

Aoba blinked at him. He seemed genuine. Maybe he hadn't scared him away after all. He couldn't help the blush and he looked away to hide it. "S-sure. Thank you Clear." Aoba couldn't bring himself to look at Clear. His ears felt like they were burning. Clear seemed happy enough to continue their walk in silence, but it was starting to feel pretty awkward. "I'm sorry..... about last night."

Clear looked over at him confused and it only made his ears burn more. He really didn't want to have to spell it out. Thankfully though, Clear decided to ease his suffering. "Aoba-san, I am the one who should be apologizing." He lowered his head and stopped walking. Confused, Aoba stopped walking as well. "I took advantage of you when you were hurting. I never should have kissed you. I'm sorry Aoba-san." He looked absolutely crestfallen and it made Aoba's chest tighten.

Without thinking, Aoba wrapped his arms around Clear and clung to him tightly. "Please don't apologize Clear." Embarrassed, Aoba let go of him and stepped back. "I really shouldn't have.... kissed you back. I don't regret it, but.... I just need time."

Clear nodded. "I understand." He smiled and Aoba couldn't help but smile back. 

They continued on their way to Aoba's house and spent some time talking and just hanging out. This became an everyday thing. Clear would wait for Aoba and walk him home, sometimes they would walk around for a while, or get a bite to eat. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba found it easier and easier to get out of bed each day. He still had times where he became overwhelmed with grief, but it had been four months since Noiz left. Self pity was getting him no where. He wanted to move forward, and he wanted to try it with Clear.

Aoba was finally starting to feel a sense of normality. He was hanging out with Koujaku and Mizuki like he used to, but mostly he spent his free time with Clear. He still didn't know how he felt about him yet, and he wasn't sure he was completely over Noiz, but he knew he wanted to get to know him better. So he asked him out on a date.

Aoba found himself staring at the clock on his coil, anxiously awaiting his date with Clear. He rolled his eyes at himself, finding it ridiculous that he was as excited as he was. When he had finished up for the day, he practically ran out the door. His face split into a grin when he saw Clear leaning against the shop. 

Aoba put his arm through Clear's and smiled brightly at him. "You ready?" He pulled excitedly on Clear's arm, making him giggle. Clear gently removed his arm and grabbed Aoba's hand, lacing their fingers together. Aoba blushed and looked around embarrassed.

Just then Aoba's coil rang. When he answered, he heard a voice that sounded very familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. "This is Midorijima General Hospital. We have a family member of yours here and we were wondering if you wouldn't be able to come and see them when you have the chance."

Aoba turned away from Clear's curious gaze. "You mean my grandmother?" He felt panic swell in his chest for a moment.

"No, we have your older brother here. Sei correct?" Aoba's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

".....Yes. That's my brother's name." Aoba's voice was hoarse with emotion. Clear placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Aoba relaxed a little at the touch.

"How about a visit then when you have the chance?" The voice repeated. 

Aoba nodded as if the person on the other line could see him. "Yes, I'll see to it." When the call ended Aoba just stood there looking at the ground in front of him. Sei was gone, he had seen it with his own eyes. He figured there must be some mistake. No one knew about Sei. The only way for him to know for sure was to check it out. But he didn't know if he could handle it if it were a prank.

Aoba was pulled from his thoughts when Clear's arms wrapped around him. "You should go Aoba-san. I will accompany you if you wish." His voice was soft and his hold was reassuring. Aoba let out a sigh and placed his hand over Clear's.

"I need to call granny." Clear nodded and released Aoba, waiting patiently while he talked to his grandmother. After ending the call, Aoba placed his hand in Clear's and squeezed it gently as they made their way to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

As Clear and Aoba arrive at Midorijima General Hospital, Aoba receives a game application like the ones in Platinum Jail. A princess with a present. He doesn't have any idea what it means or who sent it to him. Maybe a last little piece of Sei was reaching out to him. 

Aoba tried to keep his nerves in check as they approached the nurses station. He cleared his throat to get the attention of someone behind the desk and one of the nurses came over to assist them. "Are you here to see Sei-san?" She's incredibly cheerful and it's a little odd that she seemed to know what they were there for. Aoba nods and reaches for Clear's hand for comfort. Clear squeezes his hand gently and gives him a reassuring smile as the nurse motions for them to follow her.

"We're glad to see Sei-san has visitors. He could really use the support. He isn't able to speak much and because of the medication, he spends most of his time resting but he's made a miraculous recovery according to his previous caretakers. He was transferred in from an overseas hospital as soon as the physician overseeing his care felt he was well enough to travel."

Aoba gave her a confused look. "An overseas hospital?" He repeated her words hoping they would make more sense the second time, but they didn't. This couldn't possibly be Sei. If it is, what was he doing at an overseas hospital?

"That's right." The nurse continued on cheerfully. She stopped in front of a door to one of the many rooms. "His bandages were removed earlier today. He is resting now but he's awake and can hear your voice." She knocked on the door and called out before waiting for an answer. "Sei-san, you have visitors." She opened the door for them before giving them one more bright smile and taking her leave.

Clear looked to Aoba and gave his hand another gentle squeeze. "Go ahead Aoba-san. Take your time. I'll wait out here." Aoba gave him a half smile and a nod and let himself into the room, closing the door behind him.

Aoba could feel his whole body shaking as he walked over and stood beside the bed. He looked at the man's face and could tell instantly that it was Sei. Overcome with several emotions at once, Aoba quietly tested Sei's name.

After a second the man slowly slid his eyes open, he didn't turn to look at Aoba immediately, seeming a bit dazed. When Aoba looked into his eyes, he was shocked to see eyes that didn't belong to Sei. In fact, they were the same amber eyes he remembered Ren having. When they finally settled on Aoba it felt like a punch to the stomach.

Aoba placed a hand gently on his face as he opened his mouth to speak. No words come out, but Aoba can tell he's mouthing his name. "Ren?" The amber eyes smiled at him when he said it and he knew then for certain that it was Ren. He wrapped his arms carefully around his head and put his forehead to Ren's. 

Aoba drew in a shaky breath as he tried to get a grip on his emotions."Welcome home Ren."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clear waited nervously in the hallway, clenching his hands in his pockets. He considered pacing back and forth to pass the time, but he figured it would be a little embarrassing if Aoba caught him doing that. He was surprised when he found out that Aoba had a brother, and a twin brother at that. He wondered what kind of person Sei was and if he would like him. It was Aoba's twin brother so he was bound to be a really nice person just like Aoba. The thought made him smile. 

After a long while Aoba opened the door and waved him in. Clear could tell he had been crying, but he looked happier than he had in a while. He anxiously followed Aoba inside and closed the door behind him. He hovered by the door feeling a little awkward until Aoba grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. 

"Clear.....It's Ren." He said smiling up at him. Clear's eyes darted to the man laying in the bed and their eyes met. He smiled weakly at him and Clear's whole face lit up.

"Ren-san!" He wanted to hug Ren but he looked so fragile laying there. He didn't really know what to do with all of his excitement so he just kind of vibrated where he stood. "Welcome home. I'm so glad you're okay."

They stayed with Ren until visiting hours were over. The walk back to Aoba's home was quiet but the happiness radiating from Aoba was evident and it made Clear smile. They walked hand in hand and for the first time in those four months Aoba felt truly happy. One of the holes in his heart had been filled that day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time they got back to the house it was dark and Tae had made supper. She invited Clear to stay in that way that seems more like a demand. It always surprised Aoba that Tae seemed to have a soft spot for Clear.

While they ate, Aoba tried to explain the situation to Tae, which was really hard to do considering he didn't really know what was going on either. "When he's released, you bring him home." It was the only thing she had to say about it and it made Aoba's chest warm.

After they finished eating and Clear helped Tae clear the table despite her protests, the two of them went upstairs to Aoba's room. Clear pulled Aoba out onto the veranda and led him up onto the roof, where they sat and looked at the sky. 

"I'm sorry about - our date." Aoba looked down at his feet, fidgeting with his glove. He looks over at Clear out of the corner of his eye. He's surprised to see the sad smile on his face. He cocks his head to the side in confusion. 

Clear reaches out and puts his hand over Aoba's. "I'm happy that you have Ren-san back and that he's well." He pauses for a second as he scoots closer to Aoba and slips an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry it wasn't Sei-san."

Aoba felt a lump in his throat. He really was happy to have Ren back. But part of him was hoping to see Sei. He hated himself for feeling like he wasn't grateful, and Clear saw right through him. In that moment, he allowed himself to feel the sting of disappointment. It was almost like losing Sei a second time. Ren was back though, and that was all that mattered.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Aoba began to doze off on Clear's shoulder. Clear walked him to his bed and tucked him in before heading home. Aoba fell asleep staring at the allmate that was Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware I'm rushing the story especially Ren's part but I'm just writing this to get it out of my head. I wasn't really sure how to go about this part anyways. I hope it's readable at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Aoba and Clear visited Ren in the hospital everyday until his release a month later. His doctor felt he was responding to rehabilitation well enough for an early release, but getting around was still a bit difficult. Clear would spend the days helping Ren with his exercises and tending to the house until Aoba came home.

Clear admired Ren's strength during the time they spent together. Even on days where rehab was draining, Ren never once seemed like he was struggling. Clear couldn't imagine it anyways.

Ren was sitting on Aoba's bed reading a magazine and Clear was sitting on the floor staring at him. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice Ren look up at him curiously. "Is something wrong Clear?"

Clear shook his head and looked away, embarrassed at being caught. "I'm sorry Ren-san. I was just thinking."

Ren cocked his head to the side in confusion. Clear remembered how cute he looked when he did that as an allmate. It made him smile warmly.

Clear looked down at his gloved hands. "Ren-san has been very strong, even the doctors thought so." He bit his lip and brought his eyes up to meet Ren's. "You've fought hard to be human."

Ren set the magazine down on the table and slid off the bed to the floor, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. "In so many ways you are more human than I am Clear. Learning how to feel, how to behave, is hard. Things that seem to come naturally to you and Aoba."

Clear blinked in surprise. Ren thought of him as human. His face split into a huge grin. "Thank you Ren-san." Even Ren wasn't immune to Clear's amiable nature as he found himself smiling back.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Clear quickly stood up and reached for his coat and scarf. "Tae-san asked that I pick up a few things for her." 

Ren stood and watched in amusement as Clear bounced around the room. He found Clear's boundless energy to be entertaining, but he supposed as a machine, he would have no need to be tired. "Might I join you?"

Clear quit fussing with his scarf and stared at Ren. It was unlike him to ask for things. "I would love the company Ren-san. We could visit Aoba-san at Heibon before coming home." 

Clear suddenly stopped and looked him up and down. Ren fidgeted under his gaze. "What is it Clear?"

Clear looked lost in thought as he closed the distance between the two of them. Ren gave him a curious look as he brought a hand up and placed it on his head, sliding it out to Ren's nose. "Ren-san is quite tall, it will be a little harder to carry you than Aoba-san."

Ren's eyes widened a fraction. "Carry me?" Clear nodded and pointed to the veranda. 

"It's faster to travel over the rooftops. Aoba-san and I do it all the time. I promise not to drop you." 

Ren took a step away from Clear. "I don't think that will be necessary Clear." Ren puts his hands up nervously when Clear pouts at him. "Walking would be good therapy for me." He didn't want to make Clear feel bad so he hoped this would distract him, if only a little.

Clear appeared to be thinking about it before his smile came back. "You're right Ren-san. Let's walk then." Ren smiled softly at Clear as he followed him out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clear was the type to be easily distracted, but Ren could tell he was trying to keep their trip short for his sake. Once they got everything Tae had wanted, they headed to Heibon to find Aoba leaning back on his stool fussing on his coil. Ren stopped just inside the door and looked around the shop. This was his first time seeing it as a human.

Aoba sat up as Clear approached the counter. "What are you two doing here?" He noticed Ren looking around at everything curiously and exchanged an amused smile with Clear. 

"Tae-san asked me to do some shopping in her place. Ren-san asked if he couldn't come with so I figured we could stop and see Aoba-san before heading home."

Suddenly the door opened making all of them look up. Aoba let out a gasp. "Noiz." It was almost a whisper. Clear looked from Noiz to Aoba and back. Noiz glanced over to acknowledge Clear and Ren with a nod as Ren moved to stand beside Clear. 

He turned back to Aoba and smiled. "Yo." The sound of Noiz's voice made Aoba flinch slightly. Ren looked over at Clear who suddenly felt like he was intruding on a very private moment as Noiz made his way over to the counter. "You're still here huh?"

Aoba's eyes darted to Clear in a panic but Clear looked away before he could see the look on his face. "We should really be heading back. Ren-san could probably use a rest. It was nice to see you again Noiz-san." Clear gave Aoba a small smile before grabbing Ren's hand and leading him out of the shop.

Noiz watched them leave. "Ren? The dog?" Aoba scowled at Noiz. 

"It's a long story. One you would be privy to had you actually been around." Noiz cringed at his blatant hostility. It made Aoba instantly regret his words, but he wasn't going to apologize. After six months, Noiz could take this much.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren stared at Clear's back as they walked away from Heibon. "Do you think it was okay to leave Aoba like that?"

Clear slowed down some, seeming to have come out of his thoughts. "I don't know Ren-san. They have some things they need to talk about." He looked over his shoulder and gave Ren a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I don't think we should intrude on that." It was obvious Clear was upset.

Ren reached out and grabbed Clear's sleeve, making him stop and face him. "What is it Ren-san? Do you need to rest?" Clear looked at him in concern. Ren let go of his sleeve baffled at Clear's sudden change in mood. He wasn't really tired but he found himself nodding anyways.

They found an alleyway and sat down against a wall. Ren stretched his legs out, allowing them to rest. "Are you alright Ren-san?" Clear sat down next to him looking him over carefully.

Ren nodded. "I'm fine Clear." He glanced at Clear out of the corner of his eye then dropped his gaze to his hands folded in his lap. "Are you alright Clear?"

Clear blinked in what Ren could only guess was confusion. "Of course Ren-san." His smile was genuine. "It must be hard for you to not know what Aoba-san is feeling. Ren-san has known Aoba-san his whole life so I'm sure you can guess. But it's not the same as when you were an allmate, huh?" Clear seemed like he was talking more to himself than anything. 

Ren looked over at Clear who appeared to be lost in thought. A small smile touched his lips as he leaned over and licked Clear's cheek gently. Clear's eyes widened and he covered his cheek with a gloved hand. He turned to face Ren and locked eyes with him. He had seen Ren do this a couple of times, another of his habits, but only with Aoba. 

Ren smiled at him. "I've always been amazed by how perceptive you can be Clear." He tipped his head to the side in amusement. "It's different, being apart from Aoba, but I am okay." 

Clear took a minute to process everything, his face splitting into an ear to ear smile as he nodded. "I'm glad to hear it Ren-san. Let's get you home now if you feel you have rested enough." Ren nodded and Clear helped him to his feet. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Noiz, you can't just come back after five months and expect an answer right this second. I need to think." Aoba was pushing Noiz to the door. "Can I have some time?"

Noiz sighed. "I will be here for the rest of the week." He looked up at Aoba with his usual stone face, but his eyes were filled with disappointment. "So you're not saying no right?"

Aoba smiled a little at Noiz's persistence. "No, it's not a no. But it's not a yes either."

Noiz gave him that smirk that he always seemed to be wearing. Aoba just shook his head at him and pushed him out the door. "Call me whenever Aoba. I'll be waiting." He kissed him swiftly on the cheek and walked off with a cocky smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Aoba came home to find Ren and Tae's shoes in the entryway, but not Clear's. Assuming Clear had taken his boots off on the veranda per usual, Aoba made his way into the house in search of Tae. He found her cooking supper and asked her about her day. Afterwards, Aoba headed up to his room to find Ren sitting on the bed fingering through a deck of cards Clear had brought over. But there was no Clear. The thought made Aoba's heart sink.

Ren looked up at him as he entered the room. "Welcome home Aoba." Aoba acknowledged him with a weak smile as his eyes scanned the room. 

"Clear went home early today?" He blushed in embarrassment when his voice cracked. Ren nodded but stayed silent. With a sigh, Aoba sat down on the floor curling his feet underneath him.

Ren set the cards down next to him on the bed. "If you are worried about Clear, why not go see him?" Aoba looked up to find Ren staring at him intently. 

After a moment of consideration, Aoba nodded and stood up heading towards the door. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?" His voice sounded hopeful, like he was trying to get Ren to ask him to stay. 

Much to his disappointment Ren nodded. "I will have Tae to assist me should I need it." 

"Right. Well, I will be back soon." Aoba headed downstairs and into the kitchen to inform Tae he was leaving only to discover her packing food. 

Tae shoved the food into his arms. "Take this to Clear and tell Ren to come down to eat before you leave." She turned her back to him and began setting the table.

"Thank you granny. I will." Aoba yelled up the stairs to Ren before running out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba stood outside Clear's home debating on whether or not he should be there. Clear wouldn't be the type to say if he was upset. He wasn't sure if Clear could be upset, and he had no idea how to handle it if he was. Maybe he wanted to be alone. 

Aoba pinched his cheek to focus himself. Noiz showed up out of no where and nothing happened. Clear had to know that. Aoba nodded to himself in resolution and knocked on the door. No answer.  
He walked around to the side to look into a small window only to discover there was no light coming from inside. Figuring Clear was probably upstairs and didn't hear him he decided to knock again, louder this time. 

After a few seconds, the door creaked open noisily and Clear stood in front of him with a confused face before breaking out in a grin. "Hello Aoba-san." He stepped aside to let Aoba in.

Clear walked past him to what he assumed was the stairs. The house was so dark Aoba couldn't really see anything. "Clear, why is it so dark in here?"

He heard Clear's feet still. "Oh yes. I'm sorry Aoba-san. I don't really need light to get around in here." There was a bit of laughter in his voice. Aoba felt a gloved hand wrap around his own. Clear guided him up the stairs to his room where there was a solitary candle lit by the bed.

Clear allowed Aoba's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting a little before he let go of his hand. Aoba stood still as he looked around the room in awe. The candle light flickered through all of the marbles and bottles around the room, making every inch of the room look like it sparkled. 

Clear giggled at Aoba's reaction. "Aoba-san, your mouth is open."

Aoba blushed and closed his mouth, scowling at Clear. Suddenly remembering the food in his hand, he walked over to the bed and set the bag down. "Granny packed some food for us."

Clear hesitated before sitting down on the bed as well. He looked down at his hands neatly folded in his lap. "How was Noiz-san? He looked different."

Aoba stopped digging through the bag and looked up at Clear. He hadn't expected Clear to come right out and say something about it, but he supposed it needed to be addressed. It was the whole reason he had come.

"Yeah, he did look different." Aoba cast his eyes to the floor, finding it hard to look at Clear. "His family was looking for him, so he went back to Germany to settle things with them." He took a deep breath. "He asked me to move to Germany with him."

Clear felt something unfamiliar and unpleasant rush through his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Aoba reached out and placed a hand over his gloved ones. 

Clear offered Aoba a sad smile that made his chest feel like it was caving in. He had never seen Clear look quite that sad before. The urge to comfort him was so strong that Aoba moved before he realized it. He wrapped his arms around Clear's neck and hugged him tightly.

Clear blinked and slowly brought a hand up to place on Aoba's back. He turned his face into Aoba's neck deciding to be selfish and enjoy the hug he was certain was a goodbye. Aoba pulled away and looked away shyly, his cheeks tinted pink.

Clear was about to tell him everything he felt he needed to when Aoba suddenly kissed him. He was too shocked by the raw emotion to react but Aoba soon drew him into the passion. When he felt Aoba's tongue slip across his lips, however, he pulled away.

"Aoba-san, this isn't what I want." Aoba looked confused and disappointed. Clear removed his gloves and gently placed a bare hand to Aoba's cheek. "I know how you feel about Noiz-san. You don't have to force yourself to do this." 

Aoba looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry Clear." Clear just smiled softly at him and took his hand. He stood and pulled Aoba to his feet. 

"I just want you to be happy Aoba-san. If it's not too late, I think you should talk to Noiz-san." Aoba nodded and let Clear lead him to the door.

Aoba gave Clear a tight hug before heading out. Clear watched him until he was out of sight. Returning to his room he discovered that Aoba had left the food. He shook his head and moved it aside so he could sprawl out on the bed. He couldn't figure out why Tae insisted on cooking for him. She knew he didn't need food. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba came running into the house and up to his room. Ren watched confused as he fluttered around the room, grabbing clothes and shoving them into his duffel bag. Once he realized Aoba was too focused on his task to tell him what he was doing, Ren let his curiosity get the better of him. 

"What are you doing Aoba?" Aoba stopped and looked up like he just noticed Ren was there.

"I'm sorry Ren. I'm going to see Noiz. I-I don't know if I'll be back tonight." Aoba's face turned bright red and he buried himself in what he was doing to hide it.

Ren cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I thought you were going to see Clear?" 

Aoba once again stopped what he was doing. "Clear was the one who told me to go see Noiz." He sat down on the bed with a sigh. "I don't know if what I'm doing is right. I just know that I need to talk to Noiz." It struck Aoba then that he was so focused on forgetting about Noiz in the past few months, that he had yet to tell Ren about him.

Ren sat down next to him. "I'm aware that many things happened during my absence after Platinum Jail, you can tell me about it anytime." Aoba's eyes widened a little. He forgot Ren could practically read his mind. Even now that they didn't share one, Ren still seemed fairly good at it.

"Don't feel bad about doing what you feel you have to. Clear seems to understand and I believe that he will be okay." Ren always knew what to say. It would seem he was still the reason between the two of them.

Aoba nodded and gave Ren a quick hug. Ren licked his cheek in response. "Thank you Ren. I'll be home tomorrow." He slipped the duffel bag onto his shoulders and headed out the door.

Ren sat there for a second, wondering about Clear. He was probably feeling lonely at the moment. The thought of Clear moping around alone in his house made him feel uncomfortable. 

When Aoba was worried about Clear, Ren had told him to go see him. So it only made sense that he should do the same. Ren sought out Tae and told her that both Aoba and himself would not be home that night before heading out. 

He had never been to Clear's home before but he had a basic understanding of the area and assumed a house in the middle of a garbage heap would probably stick out some.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba knocked on the door to Noiz's apartment. His chest growing tighter every second he waited. After what felt like forever, Noiz opened the door. Without saying a word he stepped aside to let Aoba in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren looked around in frustration. Every garbage pile looked like the other. Reason would not get himself lost like this. Reason would not have assumed it would be easy to find something hidden in the dark. Just then a thought popped into his head, Clear had outstanding hearing. Maybe if he called for him once or twice, he would come for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time figuring out exactly how tall Ren is. I've seen he's supposed to be the same height as Aoba, but he's always shown to be quite a bit taller and in Re:Connect it's implied that Aoba only comes up to his lips. If anyone knows for sure and wouldn't mind sharing I would really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ren called out for Clear then stopped and listened. After a minute, he called for him again. He was about to try once more when he realized he probably looked ridiculous. He turned to leave when he heard something fall behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Clear standing there staring at him. 

"Ren-san what are you doing here?" Much to Ren's surprise, Clear made no move to get closer to him. His usual smile absent.

"I'm afraid I didn't know the way to your home as well as I thought I did." Ren admitted the worst of it expecting Clear to call him silly and laugh a little, but he just stood there. 

Coming to the conclusion that he would have to make all of the moves, Ren closed the distance between them. "Aoba stopped at the house before he went to see Noiz. He said you told him to go." Clear nodded slowly. Receiving no further response, Ren continued on. "I simply wished to see if you were alright."

Clear's face softened a little. "Were you worried about me Ren-san?" Ren shrugged and Clear smiled brightly at him. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm okay." Just like that Clear went from aloof to his usual perky self. He grabbed Ren's wrist and pulled him excitedly. "Come Ren-san, I'll show you my home."

Ren looked over the house silently. It looked quaint in its own way, at the very least it looked and felt like it was home to somebody. Ren followed Clear inside and stopped short. "Clear, it's very dark in here."

"Ah, yes Aoba-san had said that as well. This way Ren-san." Clear's hand was in Ren's as he guided him upstairs like he had done with Aoba. Ren noted that Clear wasn't wearing his gloves. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Clear without them.

Once upstairs, Ren stopped to admire all the sparkling bottles and trinkets. He was too phlegmatic to be in awe like Aoba was, but Clear could tell he was appreciating the sight.

Clear plopped down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "You can sit Ren-san." Ren nodded and joined him on the bed. 

Pulling his legs up, he sat facing Clear. "I know nothing about Noiz and Aoba. This is a bit of a surprise for me really. I wasn't even aware that Noiz had left. Aoba usually tells me about these things."

Clear pulled his legs up like Ren's and turned to face him as well. "I'm sorry Ren-san."

Ren looked at him with a confused smile. "You have nothing to apologize for Clear."

Clear shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "It just seemed like something you needed to hear." Ren said nothing in response. He had come a long way since he was released from the hospital, but there were still so many things he didn't understand. "You think too much Ren-san." Clear ruffled Ren's hair with a giggle.

Ren shook the tangles out of his hair and pouted at Clear. Without really thinking about it, Ren reached his hand out and ruffled Clear's hair in a similar manner. He looked at his hand like he couldn't figure out why it had done it. Clear looked shocked for a second before laughing.

"Thank you for coming Ren-san. I didn't realize I needed the company." Clear gave Ren his biggest, brightest smile. Ren blinked at him a couple of times, finding Clear's smile to be very comforting and warm.

Ren nodded. "Of course Clear."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba stepped inside and glanced around Noiz's apartment. It wasn't exactly clean but it was no worse than his own room. Noiz walked into the sitting area and plopped down on the couch. "Come in." He waved Aoba over. 

Aoba finally really looked at Noiz to discover he was wearing nothing but a dress shirt and boxer briefs. His face flushed hot and he looked anywhere and everywhere but at Noiz. He awkwardly made his way to the couch and sat as far away from him as possible. He didn't know why he was so flustered, Noiz was a little under dressed, but they were both guys. 

Noiz couldn't help but smirk at how Aoba was acting. He knew it probably had something to do with how he was dressed and decided to have a little fun at Aoba's expense. He pulled a leg up and let his other dangle off the edge of the couch, the position spreading his legs and giving Aoba a full view. 

"You still carrying that old allmate around?" The sound of Noiz's voice made Aoba jump and look over at him. Much to Noiz's amusement, his eyes instantly dropped to his crotch. He opened and closed his mouth several times before prying his eyes away.

"I-I, uh.... no. This - it's just habit. Carrying this around." Aoba pulled on the strap of the duffel bag like it was choking the life from him. Noiz snickered behind his hand and leaned back onto the arm of the couch. The new position exposing his navel piercing.

Aoba slipped the duffel bag over his head and placed it between himself and Noiz on the couch, focusing really hard on the task to avoid looking at Noiz. "So, how the, um... place?" Noiz laughed at Aoba's attempt at forming a sentence and Aoba just scowled at him.

Taking pity on him, Noiz got up from the couch to retrieve a pair of pants. "I knew I was coming back eventually, so I just kept paying the rent on this place."

"I didn't know." Aoba said quietly. Noiz slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and sat back down on the couch a little closer to Aoba.

"Leaving was a hard thing to do. Going home, seeing my family, leaving you. It was hard." Noiz lifted the duffel bag off the couch and set it on the floor so he could scoot closer to Aoba. "I didn't want to leave you, but there were things I had to take care of. I wanted to become a man worthy of you. I had to go home to do that."

Aoba felt dizzy all of a sudden and he realized he hadn't really been breathing since he got there. Taking a few measured breaths, he brought his eyes up to meet Noiz's. He had almost forgotten how green they were.

"I really did miss you." Noiz sounded sincere as he placed his hand on Aoba's knee.

Aoba let out a frustrated groan as he gripped a handful of Noiz's shirt and pulled him towards him. He attacked Noiz in a desperate frenzy of lips and teeth and tongue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clear handed Ren a few marbles, explaining how they were his favorite of all the marbles, only to be cut off when Ren popped one of them into his mouth. Clear's eyes went wide with panic.

"Ren-san! You can't put that in your mouth!" Clear held his hand out and Ren spit the marble into it. Clear took the rest of the marbles from him as well and placed them back in their spot on his dresser. 

Ren looked like he had been kicked and Clear could picture him as an allmate with his ears pressed back against his head. He giggled as Ren pouted at him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's something you should know before this goes any farther." The heat in Noiz's eyes dimmed a fraction at Aoba's serious tone. "Clear and I were kind of.... together."

Noiz remained silent while the news sunk in. Aoba twitched nervously as he waited for him to say something. Finally Noiz sighed and looked Aoba in the eye. " Do you love him?"

Aoba's eyes widened as his face went red. "No, it never got that far."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No! It wasn't like that." Aoba sighed in frustration. Noiz was watching him seemingly impassively. "He was there when I needed someone. After you disappeared...." Aoba's voice cracked.

"You were lonely." Noiz finished his sentence for him, wrapping his arms around Aoba and pulling him close. 

"He put me back together and held me in place. And he was so helpful with Ren." Aoba closed his eyes. "I like him. I care about him. But I love you. And he knows that."

Noiz squeezed him a little tighter. "I'll have to thank him for taking care of you in my absence." They sat in silence. Noiz was running his fingers through Aoba's hair, remembering he still had some feeling. Aoba closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

After a while Noiz decided to poke for answers. "Can I assume you're here because you thought about what I asked?" Aoba nodded. "And you decided...?"

Aoba looked up and kissed Noiz on the chin. "I've decided I can't let you leave without me again." He nuzzled Noiz's neck, sliding his arms around him to return his embrace.

Noiz gripped Aoba by the shoulders and gently pulled him away to look in his eyes. "Aoba, I have wanted to touch you for five months. I don't know if I can hold back if you continue." The look on Noiz's face tore the air out of Aoba's lungs.

"Are you saying that you will come back with me?" Aoba nodded, a blush creeping across his face. Noiz pushed him down on the couch and climbed over him with a victorious smile on his face. "You've made me very happy Aoba." Before Aoba could reply, Noiz covered his mouth with his own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you do while we sleep?" Ren knew Clear didn't need sleep and was often times curious about what Clear would do all night.

Clear shrugged. "Sometimes I go out for walks to look at the stars. There isn't as much light here so you can see them better." Ren looked interested, making Clear smile. "Would you like to see Ren-san?"

Ren nodded. "I would like that." Clear pulled him off the bed and grabbed his umbrella from his coat pocket before leading him downstairs and out the door.

Clear was still holding Ren's hand as he guided him through the piles of trash. He had let go only for a second to open his umbrella for them. Clear smiled when he noticed Ren was watching his feet carefully as they navigated through everything. 

Clear stopped walking and placed his fingers under Ren's chin, tipping his face up to look at him. "If you worry about your feet Ren-san, they'll trip you. I won't let you fall." Ren nodded and Clear started walking again.

After a few minutes, they came across a broken down car and climbed on top of the roof. Ren lay back to look at the sky while Clear folded his umbrella, setting it to the side of him.

Ren couldn't ever remember seeing so many stars. He looked over to see Clear staring up at the sky. His eyes seemed to be sparkling as if they reflected the light of the stars. Ren sat up to get a better look at him when Clear set his gaze on him.

Ren scooted closer to Clear and lifted his hand to his mouth. Clear's eyes widened and his mouth fell open when Ren licked his knuckles. "R-Ren-san?!" Ren smiled at him and rested his head on Clear's shoulder, looking back up at the sky. Clear reminded himself that it was just a habit of Ren's. He patted his head and sighed happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Clear looked to his shoulder to see Ren dozing off. He gently petted his head. "Ren-san. We should head back so you can sleep properly." Ren slowly opened his eyes to Clear's soft voice. He nodded and sat himself up, wincing from having his neck at such an awkward angle. 

Clear led him back to the house and laid him down in his bed. After getting him settled in, Clear blew out the candle next to the bed. He stood still for a moment until he was sure Ren was breathing before grabbing the food that Tae had made and heading downstairs to wait out the morning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noiz pulled his shirt off the back of the couch and used it to cover Aoba as they lay on the floor trying to catch their breaths. Aoba smiled up at him at the gesture. 

Noiz wiped Aoba's hair off of his sweaty forehead and tucked it behind his ear, his face still pink as he came down from their lovemaking . "Are you okay?" Aoba nodded and scooted closer. Noiz smiled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

Aoba traced a finger along his collar bone appearing lost in thought. Noiz nudged him with his nose. "What's wrong?

He shook his head. "I was just thinking about what's going to happen to Ren. Of course I'm worried about granny too, but I don't know if Ren would be okay by himself."

Noiz propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Aoba confused. "What's all this about Ren? Why wouldn't Ren come with us?"

Aoba cringed, forgetting that he had yet to tell Noiz about Ren and what he was now. He mentally kicked himself and sighed. "Could we wash up first? Then I promise to tell you everything." Noiz raised an eyebrow at him then nodded. After helping Aoba up, he led him to the bathroom to shower. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clear found himself pacing back and forth downstairs humming quietly to himself. He didn't want to disturb Ren with his cleaning or anything so he headed outside to enjoy the night time air. It was quiet and cool and there was just a little bit of a breeze. It was a perfect night.

He walked back to the car they had sat on earlier, not daring to go any further in case Ren woke up. He climbed back up on the roof and laid on his back to watch the last of the stars disappear. 

With a sigh he recalled everything that had happened that day. Aoba was gone, he was going back to Noiz. But he's happy. Then there was Ren, who was sleeping in his bed at the moment. He covered his eyes with his arm and tried to quiet his thoughts. 

He couldn't help but wonder about Ren though. He seemed a little lost and maybe even a little hurt by the sudden distance between him and Aoba. Clear felt a twinge in his chest and he placed his hand over it. Aoba was leaving both of them really. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noiz sat on the floor between Aoba's feet so he could dry his hair as he told him about Ren and what he was. About Sei and his gift to them. Noiz remained silent the entire time, his face showing no emotion. 

When Aoba finished, there was a long silence as Noiz digested everything. "So that guy at the shop earlier today....?" Aoba nodded slowly, nervous about Noiz's reaction, or lack thereof. Noiz shook his head. "Not a bad looking dog."

Aoba's eyes widened and he flicked Noiz in between the eyes. "What are you saying?! Idiot." He crossed his arms with a huff and pouted.

Noiz laughed and rubbed his head. He pulled himself up from the floor and straddled Aoba's lap. "He's welcome to come along with us regardless of what he is. Your grandmother as well." 

"You've got more money than sense." Aoba laughed and pulled Noiz in for a kiss. 

Noiz smirked at him. "I was serious about what I said at Heibon though. I would like to talk with your grandmother if I'm going to be taking you away." Aoba slumped back on the couch, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Noiz when part of his stomach becomes exposed. 

Noiz traced his fingers along Aoba's pant line. "I should probably talk to Ren too." Aoba lowered his eyes to watch what Noiz was doing.

"That goes without saying. We can talk to him once we're done speaking with your grandmother." 

Aoba shook his head. "No, if it's Ren, I should probably talk to him alone." Noiz gave him a curious look. "He's not quite used to being human yet. I want him to feel comfortable enough to react the way he needs to." Noiz looked at him like he didn't understand and Aoba just smiled at him.

"Do what you need to. For now though I think we should sleep." Noiz pulled Aoba to his feet and led him to his bedroom. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Aoba down with him.

"N-Noiz.... together?" He heard Noiz chuckle behind him as he snuggled into his back. Aoba was too tired to fight him, more tired than he realized. It had gotten pretty late. He melted into Noiz's embrace and drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clear was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed the sky was starting to lighten a little. Sunrise would be soon. He was in the perfect spot to watch it too. He had watched many sunrises in the time he had lived here. The fresh sun was perfect for picking shiny stuff out. He sat up and watched as little by little the sun peaked over the horizon.

Ren opened his eyes slowly. Panic filled him for a second as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Shaking the grogginess from his head, he sat up and remembered that he was at Clear's. He looked out the only window in the room and noticed the sky was still a little dark. 

Assuming it was still pretty early in the morning, he went in search of Clear. Not finding him downstairs Ren let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before stepping out into the cool morning air.

Clear heard the creak of the door open and he stood up on the roof of the car. He saw Ren standing there and he waved him over with a smile. He assumed Ren had just woken up, his hair was a little disheveled and he stumbled a bit as he walked. He helped Ren climb up onto the roof with him.

"Good morning Ren-san. I hope you slept okay." Ren nodded and yawned into his hand making Clear giggle. 

Ren looked over at Clear's bright smile and wondered how Aoba handled Clear's perkiness when he just woke up. Though it warmed him a little that he seemed so happy to see him. "Good morning Clear. I slept fine. Thank you."

Clear nodded and turned his attention back to the growing sunrise. Ren couldn't ever remember watching the sun come up, Aoba had always liked to sleep in. Watching reds and golds fade away as the sun came up was a brilliant sight. Clear gawked at the look of wonder on his face. It was probably the most expressive he had ever seen him.

Ren stayed silent until the sun had risen and the show was over. "Clear, do you think you could teach me to cook?"

Clear's eyes widened before his smile returned. "Of course. You're getting better at asking for things Ren-san." Ren's cheeks tinted pink. "Ah, but I have nothing here." Clear looked away embarrassed.

"I can buy some things to make breakfast."

Clear waved his hands frantically, freaking out like he always did in these situations. "T-that's not necessary Ren-san."

Ren shook his head and stood. "Consider it a gift for letting me stay the night." Clear whined making Ren smile. "Though it's not really a gift since you will be teaching me."

Clear appeared to be thinking it over before giving a look of defeat. "Okay." He mumbled.

They stopped at Ren's house so he could change his clothes before they went out. Ren followed Clear as he bounced around, gathering food up in his arms. Once they had what they needed they went back to Clear's so as not to bother Tae. 

Ren picked up on things quickly, making very few mistakes. Clear panicked when he noticed the rice had been overcooked. He quickly snatched it off the burner and tripped over his own feet trying to set it on the table, forcing a laugh out of Ren. Clear froze, momentarily stunned before he broke into a face splitting grin and hugged Ren tightly. "So cute Ren-san."

Ren struggled to get out of Clear's hold. "Clear, the food is getting cold.... Clear?" He sighed as he resigned himself to his fate. He patted Clear's head and when he smiled up at him his chest flooded with warmth. 

They set the table together and sat down to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed the last chapter so it was a little crappy. I think this one turned out better.

When Ren and Clear returned to the house, Tae greeted them at the door. "Clear could you pick up some things for me?"

"Yes, of course Tae-san." Clear glanced over at Ren who shrugged at him. Tae scribbled a list out for Clear and shoved it into his hands. Ren gave him a sympathetic look as she shooed him out the door.

"Ren, why don't you go wait upstairs for a minute?" Her tone was gentle but he could tell she wasn't really asking. As he headed to the stairs he noticed Aoba and Noiz sitting at the table. Aoba looked nervous as he was wringing his hands in his lap. Noiz placed a hand gently on his arm to soothe him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba thought he was prepared for this, but now that they were sitting in front of Tae his nerves closed his throat up. 

Noiz didn't appear to be having the same problem as he spoke calm and cool. "I will be leaving for Germany in a few days. It is my wish that your grandson join me with your permission and your blessing." Aoba looked like he was about to expire as Noiz just came right out with it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren stepped out onto the veranda, curiosity burning through him. He leaned against the railing, wondering what the trio downstairs were talking about. He looked to either side of him and frowned. The view hardly compared to what Clear had shown him. He shook the thought from his head, confused by it.

He didn't know how long he stood there but he heard the door open inside the room and he turned to see Aoba entering. He came back into the room and shut the veranda door behind him. "Got a second to talk?" Aoba looked less nervous than when he was downstairs but it was still obvious. Ren nodded and the two of them sat down on the bed.

Aoba hadn't really thought about what he was going to say to Ren but he always felt like he could tell him anything. With that thought in mind he decided to just say it. "Noiz has asked me to move to Germany with him." Ren stared at him silently. "I wanted you to know that I decided to go."

Ren blinked as his mind went blank, it took him a moment to realize an answer was expected of him. Aoba was looking for his approval. "Aoba, I'm happy for you." Aoba noticeably relaxed, letting out a long breath like he had been holding it.

Aoba reached out and placed a hand on Ren's knee. "Thank you Ren, it means a lot to hear you say that." Ren nodded slowly as Aoba grinned ear to ear. "You are welcomed to come with us, but please don't answer right now. Take as much time as you need to think about it." 

Ren smiled softly at Aoba but for some reason he felt like he was forcing it. He really was happy for Aoba, Noiz too, but it all made him feel so empty.

Ren walked him downstairs where Noiz was waiting. "Ren, you remember Noiz? Noiz, this is Ren." Ren nodded politely to Noiz who was looking him over curiously.

"It's nice to see you again Noiz. Congratulations."

Noiz gave him a slow nod."Yeah, you too. Thank you." Ren gave Aoba a quick hug and shook Noiz's hand before retreating into the kitchen with Tae.

Noiz stepped forward and gave Aoba a peck on the cheek. "Are you coming?" Aoba blinked in confusion. "To my apartment." Noiz clarified, smirking at the blush creeping across Aoba's face.

"Don't ask stuff like that. It's embarrassing." Aoba mumbled. 

Noiz wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Is that a yes?" Aoba glared at him. "I believe we have a lot more catching up to do."

Aoba huffed as he backed out of Noiz's hold. "Pervy brat." Noiz chuckled at him. "I left my bag there anyways. Just let me tell Tae I'll be back tomorrow." Noiz nodded sporting a huge victorious grin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren sat silently at the table as Tae washed dishes. Aoba came breezing in, blushing. "We would like to do some planning before we have to go.... so.... I'll be staying with Noiz tonight." Aoba looked nervous beyond belief and it made Ren smile. He really was happy for them. He didn't know why he felt so down.

Once Noiz and Aoba left, the house fell silent, leaving Ren with his thoughts. Aoba was leaving. He was told he was welcomed to move with them, but what did Germany mean? He couldn't stay with them forever and he wasn't sure he knew how to be alone.

Alone. He couldn't help but wonder if that was what he was feeling.

Suddenly the room felt really small. He looked over at Tae but she didn't seem to notice. He couldn't make sense of it. It seemed too small for two people to breathe comfortably. He knew that was ridiculous but he came to the conclusion that stepping outside for fresh air couldn't hurt.

He stood to leave and it crossed his mind that he should tell Tae he was leaving. When he opened his mouth to speak though, it felt like water rushed into his lungs. He hurried out of the room and scrambled into his shoes before flinging himself outside. 

The air hit him like a punch to the lungs and he sucked it in desperately. He was walking before he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Once she finished the dishes, Tae turned around to ask Ren what he thought of everything, only to find he wasn't there. It wasn't like Ren to sneak out of a room without excusing himself. She peaked into the entryway to find his shoes were also gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clear closed the door behind him and began to remove his boots when Tae came over. He became nervous when he saw the look of disappointment on her face. "I-I'm sorry it took so long Tae-san." He was going to continue to apologize when she raised a hand to silence him.

"Did you see Ren on your way back?" She tried to keep her voice even but the look of concern on her face betrayed her. Clear mirrored her expression and shook his head. Tae let out a sigh. "He snuck out without a word shortly after Noiz and Aoba left. Do you mind looking for him while I start supper?"

Clear shook his head frantically as he slipped his boots back on. "Of course Tae-san. I will return with Ren-san shortly." Clear handed the shopping bags off to Tae and headed out. Maybe sometime today he'd actually make it past the entrance.

He hummed to himself as he stood in front of the house. He had an idea of how Ren must be feeling at the moment, but he had no idea where he would go to work that out. It occurred to him then that maybe even Ren didn't know.

Ren never just went out. He would follow Aoba or Clear or he was carried around as an allmate. He probably didn't have a place where he could go to think. Clear swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked up and down the street, deciding to just start walking and see where it got him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was so at war with himself over how he felt about Aoba and Noiz that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. He hadn't even noticed it had gotten dark. 

Looking around he found a small alleyway and slipped into it. He walked down it a ways so no one walking by would bother him. Leaning against the side of a building, he slid down the wall to the ground.

Ren looked up at the sliver of sky between the rooftops. It didn't seem like there would be any stars out tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit moody, a little angsty and there is a tiny heated part. So yeah, enjoy that.

Ren decided he was sick of the smell in that particular alleyway and got to his feet with the intention of wondering some more. When he rounded the corner, however, he saw Clear approaching. He quickly ducked back into the alleyway, not really sure why he was hiding.

When a few seconds passed without having heard his footsteps, Ren's curiosity got the better of him and he snuck a peak around the corner. His heart nearly stopped when he saw that Clear hadn't moved from that spot and he was looking right at him. Ren let out a tired sigh and leaned back against the wall.

Clear took slow, cautious steps towards Ren, getting the feeling that maybe he wasn't too happy to see him. "Ren-san?" His voice was tremulous.

Ren closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "It's okay Clear. You can come here." Clear nodded even knowing Ren couldn't see it and joined him, standing on the other side of the small alleyway. He could hear Ren's frantic heart beat.

"Are you okay Ren-san?" Clear's face was filled with concern and Ren knew then that that was why he had hidden. He wasn't sure he could handle Clear's kindness while he was in this space. He nodded with no conviction.

Clear didn't try to move closer. Didn't try to comfort him. He just stood there and waited patiently. Ren remembered Aoba would always say he felt better after talking to him. Maybe that's what Clear was waiting for. He doubted talking would fix anything but figured Clear was the perfect person to try it on.

"I feel conflicted Clear, and I don't know how to deal with it." He looked up at Clear who remained silent for him, so he continued. "Before we separated, Aoba was the only person in my world. Even after I went into that allmate body, my entire existence was centered around him."

Ren looked down at his feet. "I listened when he needed to talk, offered advice when he needed help. I did everything in my power to protect him." He wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and exposed. "In the time I spent in the hospital, Aoba realized he doesn't need me anymore. It's a good thing, really. But I feel like I've lost my purpose." Ren inhaled slowly and closed his eyes, feeling the need to hide.

Clear took a step towards him and Ren tensed up in response. "My grandfather was the only person in my world too, and when he passed I also felt like I had lost my purpose." The feel of Clear's hand on his cheek made Ren open his eyes. It startled him when he noticed how close Clear had gotten. Clear smiled softly at him. "I found a new purpose, in Aoba-san, and in you, Ren-san. You have to do the same. It's part of being human."

Ren felt like he had stripped himself bare in front of Clear and when he let his hand fall back to his side, the lack of contact left Ren feeling cold. Everything within him was screaming for Clear to touch him again. Ren gave him a pleading look and Clear responded without thought as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Clear quickly pulled away and looked Ren in the eyes, speechless by his own actions. The lost look on his face sent a shock through Ren and when he felt his shaky breath on his face he could actually hear his restraint snap. He grabbed Clear's arms and pushed him into the wall hard enough to draw a noise out of him.

"I'm sorry Clear." Before Clear had a chance to respond, Ren's mouth was on his. There was so much desperation and frustration in the way Ren was kissing him, he almost felt suffocated by it. Ren unceremoniously slipped his tongue into Clear's mouth, his teeth scrapping against his lips. Clear felt like he was being devoured and it was so animalistic he found himself digging his fingers into the wall behind him.

Clear gasped for air against his lips and Ren took the opportunity to break away and lick the two moles on Clear's chin before nipping his way down his throat. "Ren-san we really shouldn't-" A needy growl escaped the back of Ren's throat, silencing Clear mid complaint.

Clear rested his hands on Ren's waist and leaned his head back against the wall. By the time Ren had licked, kissed and sucked his way up to Clear's ear, he had him panting. 

Clear flinched when he suddenly remembered Tae was making supper and he gently pushed Ren away. "Tae-san is waiting for us Ren-san. She was worried when you left and she sent me to find you."

Ren sighed in frustration and stepped away from Clear looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry Clear."

Clear fidgeted nervously before taking Ren's hand. "It's okay Ren-san. Let's head back though." Ren nodded as he looked down at Clear's hand in his. "Then maybe after you can come home with me." Clear grinned at the blush on Ren's face as he led him back to the house.

When they got back, Tae scolded Ren for taking off so suddenly but she found it difficult to be harsh with him. Clear and Ren made her feel like she was going soft in her old age. They sat down at the table and chatted like they usually did, but there was obvious tension between Ren and Clear.

After they finished eating and helped Tae take care of dinner dishes, Ren went upstairs to shower before they left. Tae took the opportunity to sit down with Clear in the living room. "I'm sorry for my grandson Clear." Clear gave her a confused look but she wasn't buying it. "All of this business with Noiz happened pretty suddenly. I hope you weren't hurt in the midst of it."

Clear smiled sadly at his hands folded in his lap. "I'm just happy that Aoba-san is happy, really. You don't have to worry about me Tae-san." He smiled at her and she huffed.

"Ren is just as much my grandson as Aoba is, I would hate to see him get dragged down by all of this as well." Clear looked into her serious eyes and nodded. He understood she was trying to protect Ren and was probably worried that Clear had turned to him out of hurt.

"Of course Tae-san. I would never let that happen." He smiled fondly at her as she stood with a huff and left the room mumbling. A few minutes later, Ren came back down. His hair was still a little damp and it made Clear blush. "A-are you ready to go Ren-san?" Ren nodded and followed Clear out the door.

The walk to Clear's house was silent. The tension between them was back and it was growing the closer they got to their destination. By the time they got there Ren felt like he had electricity running under his skin. Clear opened the door and stepped aside to let Ren in, closing the door behind them. 

Clear frowned when he remembered how dark the house was. "Sorry Ren-san. This way." He grabbed Ren's hand to lead him upstairs and the contact brought back everything Ren had felt in the alleyway. Clear yelped in surprise as Ren lifted him into his arms and carried him up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little out of my comfort zone so I apologize that it's so awkwardly written. XD
> 
> Also, sex.

Much to Clear's surprise, Ren easily carried him up the stairs and over to the bed. He set him down a little roughly and crawled onto the bed with him. Clear couldn't help but notice Ren seemed to have some difficulties with self control. He scooted back against the iron bars of his headboard in an attempt to put some distance between them. He needed to take control of the situation before Ren became uncontrollable.  
Clear gave Ren a sympathetic smile. "Have you ever...?" Ren blinked at him curiously before a look of understanding settled on his features.

Ren shook his head as he reached over to untie Clear's boots. "I have not. You?" He removed the boots for him and set them down next to the bed before removing his own. The small gesture made Clear's chest feel warm.

Clear shook his head. "I haven't either, but I have basic knowledge."

"I have basic knowledge as well." Ren watched silently as Clear put the pieces together. A slow blush creeping across his face when he realized Ren had probably seen Aoba do it at some point.

"Ah... okay. Well that's..." Clear frowned as the sentence died on him and he shook his head to start his thoughts over. "How do you want to do this Ren-san?"

Ren's hand twitched at the question but he held himself back. "I'll be however you want me." Clear wasn't sure if he meant for that to sound as sexy as it did but he felt it in his crotch regardless. Ren started to undo the buttons of Clear's shirt, holding his eyes with his own.

Clear doubted he truly understood but when he felt Ren's fingers lightly brush against his chest he had decided what he wanted. "Are you okay with taking control Ren-san?" The heated look in Ren's eyes told him he didn't really have to ask.

He grabbed Clear's ankles and yanked, pulling his whole body towards him until Clear was straddling his lap. He looked him in the eyes as he slid his shirt over his shoulders before crossing the sleeves behind Clear, drawing his elbows together and puffing out his chest.

Ren's mouth was on him instantly, running his tongue over Clear's chest, stopping to nibble lightly on one nipple before kissing his way to the other. Clear whimpered, trying to wriggle his arms out of his shirt. When he finally got one loose, he tangled his fingers into Ren's hair and pulled hard enough to jerk his head back. Ren growled at how rough it was but when he made no move to protest, Clear bit his jawline and kissed the sting away.

When Clear looked up at him his eyes barely glinted. What little light the sunset had to offer the room was nearly gone and Ren grunted in disappointment. "Clear, it's getting dark. I want to see you." Clear blushed and nodded.

He stretched out on the bed to reach the candle on the dresser. He fished a match box out of one of the drawers as Ren settled in behind him. Ren ran his nose up Clear's spine making him drop the match he was trying to light. With a frustrated huff, Clear dug another match out of the box and tried to light it while Ren nipped at his shoulder blades.

"Ren-san." Clear's whine made Ren smile and he leaned over Clear and took the match from him, striking it on the box. Ren's chest was in Clear's face while he lit the candle and he let his hands wander up his shirt.

Once the candle was lit, Ren lifted himself up enough to take his shirt off for Clear before getting to work on Clear's pants. When he slipped his pants off and Clear was fully naked beneath him, he took a second to appreciate his body, running his hands over his thighs and up his sides. "You have really beautiful skin Clear."

Clear blushed and squirmed under his intense gaze. "D-don't stare so close-" His voice was cut off when Ren licked up the length of his dick before bringing it into his mouth. "Ren-san?!" Clear looked like he was about to expire but he also looked like he was enjoying it, even if Ren was a little clumsy. 

Ren brought two fingers up to Clear's mouth and slipped them past his lips and he instantly started licking and sucking them. Ren groaned around his dick making a tingle run up his back.

After a minute, Ren took his fingers out of Clear's mouth and brought them down to his entrance never taking his mouth off his dick. Clear screwed his eyes shut as Ren slipped both fingers into him. He pulled his mouth off of him so he can watch his face as he stretched him out. Clear already looked like quite a mess and the sight riled Ren up.

Ren removed his fingers and quickly slipped out of his jeans. Leaning over him, Ren put his tip to Clear's entrance. He glanced up at Clear's face for permission and he nodded. Ren slowly began pushing himself in, watching Clear closely. He grabbed hold of Ren's arms almost hard enough to painful.

Clear let out a small whimper and closed his eyes to focus on relaxing for Ren. The noises he was making made Ren impatient and he suddenly thrust the rest of the way in. Clear's entire body jolted as he opened his mouth in a silent cry. Ren remained still, kissing and licking Clear's jaw apologetically.

"Are you okay Clear?" Ren brushed his hair away from his face.

Clear nodded and brought his eyes up to meet Ren's, giving him a reassuring smile. Ren smiled back at him and began to move. Clear wrapped his arms around Ren's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. It was rough and sloppy and, combined with Ren's rhythm, was quickly bringing Clear to his limit.

Ren lifted one of Clear's legs over his shoulder, the new position making him hit his prostate and when Clear cried out, Ren focused on the spot.

"Ren-san!" Clear dug his nails into Ren's back dragging a moan out of him. "I'm close." Ren deliberately slowed his pace making Clear whine. He reached out to roll Ren's nipple under his palm. Ren hissed through his teeth and grabbed Clear's cock roughly. Clear cried out and gripped the sheets beneath him as Ren stroked his cock and quickened his pace, feeling close himself. Clear bucked his hips up into Ren's hand as he came, his orgasm driving Ren over the edge as he came inside Clear shortly after.

Ren pulled out and rolled off of Clear onto his back. They both stared up at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breaths and come down from their orgasms. 

Clear looked over at Ren wondering what this meant for them. Wondering if he was thinking the same thing. Ren turned to look at him and Clear smiled brightly at him. Ren couldn't help but smile back and he lifted his arm in invitation. Clear slipped under his arm and rested his head on Ren's chest and snuggling up to his side. 

Ren ran his fingers absent mindedly through Clear's hair, all of his anxiety from earlier forgotten. He gave Clear a gentle squeeze. "Are you okay Clear?" He kissed the top of his head.

Clear nodded. "I'm fine Ren-san. I think I need to clean up a bit though." Ren blushed and lifted his arm to let Clear up, sitting himself up slowly.

As he watched Clear gather up their clothes, Ren thought that as long as he had him, he could handle whatever happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing the entire time I wrote this because all I could think about was these two apologizing to each other the entire time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! Got a little mushy at the end but meh.  
> This story was a great time filler for me and I did enjoy writing it, I hope it was enjoyable to read.  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos.

When Ren woke the next day, he and Clear spent the morning laying in bed talking and getting to know each other. It was a fairly normal conversation for an android and a rogue entity. Once Ren's stomach growling interrupted their conversation, they decided to head back to have breakfast with Tae. When they got there though, they found the house was empty and Tae had made breakfast for them.

Once they finished eating, they went upstairs to wait for Aoba to come home. Clear pulled Ren out onto the veranda to enjoy the nice weather. Clear seemed content to sit in silence as Ren became lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly, something occurred to him. "Clear?" 

Clear looked over to him with a smile. "Yes Ren-san?"

"How did you know where to look for me yesterday?"

Clear leaned his head back against the railing and appeared to be thinking it over. "I don't know. I was just walking and I found you." He said this as if it explained everything but it just confused Ren. "Maybe I was just meant to find you." 

Ren cocked his head to the side in confusion making Clear giggle. He pulled Ren into his lap and ruffled his hair. Ren let him do as he wanted for a second before capturing his wrists and placing a light kiss on the back of his hand. He glanced up at Clear with a small smile, bringing some color to his pale face.

Clear opened his mouth to say something but before he got the chance the veranda door opened and Aoba stood there. They must have looked weird with Ren in Clear's lap holding his wrists. Aoba cleared his throat awkwardly as Clear and Ren stood to follow him inside.

Clear smiled brightly when he saw Noiz sitting on the floor waiting for them. "Hello Noiz-san." He nodded in greeting as Clear cheerfully sat down next to him. Noiz raised an eyebrow at him. He had always known Clear was weird.

Ren and Aoba sat down next to each other on the bed. "So, Ren..." Aoba locked eyes with Noiz for a second before turning to face Ren. "Have you thought about coming to Germany with us?" Clear's eyes shot up to Ren in surprise, his smile quickly fading.

"I have thought about it a little." He looked over to Clear, Aoba and Noiz looked back and forth between the two curiously. "I think I would like to stay here." Clear felt his face heat up and his eyes sting. He had to look away from Ren to gather himself. Maybe later when he was alone he would sob unmercifully into a pillow, but not right now.

Noiz let out an irritated sigh. "Clear can come too. I really don't care so long as Aoba doesn't mind." The room went silent as everyone stared at him.

"Noiz, what are you saying?" Aoba looked absolutely bewildered.

"Isn't it obvious?" He tipped his head in Clear's direction and Aoba's eyes followed. When Clear blushed and looked away it seemed to click for him and he turned to Ren shocked.

"Oh." The room fell silent again.

Noiz rolled his eyes at the three of them. "Come on Aoba. We should let them talk." Aoba nodded slowly as Noiz got to his feet and helped him to his. "We'll go make some tea or something." 

Aoba followed Noiz downstairs and into the kitchen. When Noiz stood there staring at him expectantly, Aoba snapped out of his thoughts. "Right, tea or something."

Noiz smiled at him fondly. "I bet this was quite a shock." He smirked at Aoba's glare.

"Only a little." Aoba busied himself with getting the tea under way. 

Noiz came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Would you mind if Clear wanted to come as well?"

Aoba let out a long sigh. "It's awkward. This is all very sudden." He thought back to all the time Clear and Ren had spent together when Clear was helping with his rehabilitation and realized maybe it wasn't all that odd. "I just want Ren to be happy.... and I like Clear. So, no, I guess not."

They placed the tea and cups onto a tray and went back upstairs to the room. Ren had joined Clear on the floor, and they both looked pretty serious. Aoba set the tray down and began filling cups. 

Noiz looked around at the three of them and figured it was up to him to initiate conversation. "You both can take all the time you need to think this over, nothing has to be decided now."

Clear and Ren looked at each other before Clear spoke. "I'm grateful for the offer Noiz-san, but I don't think it would be right for me-"

Noiz raised a hand and Clear stopped talking. "I have already said that it would not be a problem. Aoba and I have talked and we decided together that it wouldn't be a problem. Money is not an issue either."

Ren and Clear stared at each other for a second. It was almost like they were conversing. "I think my grandfather would have been happy to see me leave the island." Ren nodded. "If Ren-san would allow it, I could find a job there and support him." 

Aoba smiled sadly at him. "That would be difficult. It's a different culture and a different language."

Clear nodded. "I was made to fit in with humans und ich kann Deutsch Sprechen." 

They all turned to look at him shocked. Aoba looked at Noiz who just laughed. "Wie?"

"I can speak several languages. Toue didn't want to limit himself to just this island. We had to be adaptable." A chill ran through the room as everyone remembered how lucky they had been when they took down Toue, but Clear's bright smile brought everyone back.

Aoba shook his head, silently hoping this was the end of the day's surprises. It was barely noon and he was already wanting to crawl back into bed. "What about you Ren? In a language I can understand if you wouldn't mind."

Ren gave Aoba a small smile. "It sounds nice but you said we had plenty of time to think about it and I think we should take you up on your offer."

Aoba nodded. "Of course, take all the time you need."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after Noiz and Aoba left, Ren and Clear went back out to the veranda to discuss their options. Clear leaned against Ren's shoulder with a sigh. He sensed Ren was having troubles deciding and he slipped an arm around his waist to comfort him. "Either way you choose, you will have people who care for you."

Ren nodded but remained silent. Clear smiled sadly and looked down at his feet. "After Platinum Jail, I felt like the whole world was opened up to me. But I had already spent so many years living in isolation and fear that I didn't really know how to step out into it." Ren looked over at him fondly, he was reading his mind again. 

"You've always been carried everywhere and now you have the chance to carry yourself. It's okay to be scared Ren-san, but you can't let it cripple you." He leaned over and kissed Ren's cheek. "Besides you will always have me Ren-san."

Ren's chest felt a little lighter. It was nearly impossible to feel anything negative with Clear around smiling like he does. He wrapped an arm around Clear's shoulders and pulled him close. "Thank you Clear. I think Germany sounds nice. I would like to see the world outside of Midorijima." 

Ren leaned down and touched his forehead to Clear's. "I'll have you, so I know I'll be fine."


End file.
